


Detention Isn't Always Bad

by Macmak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because of Reasons, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cross-dressing Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), I also need more Shance in my life, Lance is a hoe, M/M, One-Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro has both arms, Smut, Teacher Shiro, and tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: Lance has hooked up and slept with most everyone at his college. However, what happens when a substitute teacher ends up on campus and catching Lance's attention in one of his classes?





	Detention Isn't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut so please go easy on me.

Lance could say through the two years he had been in college no one had really caught his attention. Every one night stand after a party or quickie in a too small bathroom stall had just been that. Lance had slept with most of the school, seducing men and women alike, but now at the ripe age of twenty-two he was single as ever. Sure it was fun but the brunet really didn't have his eyes set on anyone to actually be with. Not until one faithful day.

 

It had started like any other. A tired Cuban was sipping coffee as he moved through the halls to get to his class. He could feel the eyes of the occasional person staring at him and could hear the whispers and quiet compliments. He decided to ignore them as he sipped his coffee once again and continued to his destination. It was when he got to his class that he suddenly paused and stared at the stranger sitting at the teacher's desk. His eyes trailed from the little white tuft of hair down to a chiseled jaw and even lower to broad shoulders and rolled up sleeves of a white button up shirt showing muscular arms and tattoos moving up the right arm and disappearing under the sleeve. The blue eyed male dared to look lower only to hear the handsome man clear his throat and pull him from his thoughts. Lance jumped, realizing he was probably staring with his mouth open and he looked back up to see the man staring back at him with a curious look.

 

"Can I help you?" He finally spoke up after a minute and Lance was sure he may melt right there. 

 

He finally opened his mouth and stuttered out a, "I uh...yeah uh I mean n-no. No you just caught me by surprise." He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced anywhere but at the other male who was raising a brow at him now. "Is Mr. Roy out sick today?"

 

The strangers face suddenly brightened and he let out a chuckle that made Lance's heart lurch. "No he's on vacation visiting his sister. I'll be filling in for him for about a week." Lance nodded, showing he understood before he went to the seat he had since the beginning of the year. Once sitting down he found himself glancing at the substitute teacher occasionally, mind wandering with all the things he wanted the man to do to him. Lance bit his lip as he started at the desk until the bell rang and people began filing in and taking their seats.

 

After a few minutes the class settled down and the substitute got to work, taking attendance before finally introducing himself.

 

"Hello everyone. My name is Shiro. Of course you can call me Mr. Shirogane but that's not required. We're all adults here." He grabbed a slip of paper. "Anyways I will be your substitute for the week seeing as Mr. Roy is out but he did leave me instruction on what you guys have been..." Lance had stopped listening and instead found himself once again staring. His mind was moving a mile a minute as his deep blue eyes wandered again. He was feeling so many things and Shiro had no idea he was causing it. Lance wanted to groan and slam his head against the desk. It had been a long time since he felt something like this and it was driving him crazy. The time couldn't go by fast enough but when he felt the bell finally sound and watched everyone get up and leave he didn't want to move. He was scared his legs might give out from underneath him if he stood so he sat there for another moment until he heard a voice next to him and he jumped and looked up at Shiro who was giving him a worried look.

 

"Uh what?" He blinked.

 

"I asked if you were alright. The bell rang." Shiro spoke again and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder.

 

Lance jumped and quickly stood up. "Oh uh yeah. I-I'm fine just a little tired. Anyways see you tomorrow." The brunet quickly picked up his bag and rushed out of the room, the only thought in his mind as he took one last glance at Shiro being how much he wanted to be taken against the desk by him.

 

The next few days Lance has been working on a plan to get Shiro alone. He had acted up in class more than usual. Throwing stuff around, making inappropriate jokes, just being an utter distraction. It wasn't until the third day that it had actually worked and he got a detention slip in the middle of class with a "detention with me at the end of the day" from Shiro. Lance nodded and tried to hide his excitement as he did his work for the rest of class until the bell rang. He was out the door instantly and getting himself ready to put the second half of his plan into action. 

 

A few hours later Lance was in the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror, admiring the short skirt and stockings. He was sure this would get Shiro's attention. It was practically teasing especially with how short the skirt was. He fixed the blouse and finally stepped out of the bathroom and to the classroom he was in just that morning with the widest grin.

 

Hearing the door open, Shiro looked up to see who it was only to pause upon seeing Lance. His mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. The Cuban's grin only grew more as he stepped more into the room, making sure to swing his hips and he made his way to his seat. He could feel Shiro's eyes on him the entire time and he finally sat down and crossed his legs before sitting down and tilting his head.

 

"Like what you see?" He smirked. Shiro closed his mouth quickly and looked back down to the papers he was grading. Lance pouted and sat up. "I got this outfit for you, you know."

 

Shiro swallowed thickly. "Where did you even get that outfit?" He glanced back up and Lance smirked again before getting up and moving to the teacher's desk, leaning against it slightly.

 

"I know people." He shrugged and looked Shiro in the eyes. He knew he had him right where he wanted him and he slowly moved around the desk, watching as Shiro's eyes followed and look him up and down. "You must really like it." He looked down at the bulge in the other's pants and Shiro blinked and cleared his throat, moving more under the desk to try and hide himself. Lance was having none of it as he pulled the seat back out and slowly slid into the older man's lap until he was straddling him.

 

Shiro audibly gasped before finally opening his mouth again to speak in a shaky voice. 

 

"This... This is wrong in your teacher." Lance hummed and ground down, eliciting a soft groan from the other.

 

"You're a substitute. And it's not wrong if people don't know about it. I'm a legal age." He spoke softly as he rolled his hips back against the bulge pressing against him, getting another noise out of Shiro.

 

"What if someone walks in?" Shiro panted out and found himself giving in more and more, placing his hands on the Cuban boys hips.

 

Lance just let out a little laugh before saying, "it's after classes. Not a lot of people are here so you don't need to worry."

 

Shiro swallowed thickly and looked to the door before biting his lip and finally deciding to say fuck it as he tightened his grip on Lance's hips and rolled his own up against the other's ass. Lance gasped and squeaked at feeling Shiro take charge but he wasn't complaining as he felt lips on his neck, sucking marks into the skin. He let out a soft moan before pulling away and moving off the teacher's lap and down onto his knees, staring up at the man as he ran his hands over the bulge, getting a soft moan. He grinned and unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down slightly only to look down and pause at the size. This man was huge and Lance's mouth hung open at just the thought of what was about to happen before he felt eyes on him and glanced back up at Shiro smirking down at him with a sort of confidence now. Lance felt his face heat up and he looked back down at the cock in front of him before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head. He let his eyes flutter shut as he felt fingers in his hair tug slightly and he finally moved, bobbing his head slowly and teasing and allowing his tongue to explore. He would occasionally look up with to see lust filled eyes staring back at him and that would allow him to go faster before he suddenly felt Shiro's hips buck and he stopped, letting Shiro thrust into his mouth with soft moans and whimpers as the fingers in his hair tightened. 

 

"You know you're really experienced in this. Taking my cock like an expert." He jumped at the sudden husky voice and glanced back up at Shiro who thrusted into his mouth again only to pull back and pull Lance back up into his lap. "You're a little slut, aren't you?" He leaned in and kissed at the slightly shorter male's jaw, causing a gasp. Lance feel like that first day, words failing and mind going crazy as his body felt as if it was set on fire. Suddenly Shiro found his sweet spot and he squirmed only to hear a chuckle and feel the other pull away to his dismay.

 

"How do you feel about riding me so hard you'll be limping to class tomorrow?"

 

Lance shuddered and nodded, only able to let out a small "p-please" before feeling fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them with no question, covering them in saliva. It was when they pulled away that he let out a whine before feeling hands under the short skirt and tugging the panties down ever so slightly, feeling one of the digits previously in his mouth move against his entrance and press in slowly. He gasped and gripped Shiro's shoulders tightly as he tried getting used to the burning feeling of being stretched without proper lube. He groaned as he felt a second finger enter and stretch him with the first finger. Lance would tighten every so often until he felt the fingers retreat, leaving him feeling empty until he felt that cock at his entrance. He sucked in a breath and looked Shiro in the eyes before he lowered himself, some of the extra saliva from before helping with sliding in however landed was sure he was going to be torn apart. Every inch of him stretched and burned with each time he would lower. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, until he got Shiro all the way in. He panted and let out soft noises as he buried his face into the other's shoulder. Shiro reached up and pet his hair softly, trying to get the smaller man to calm down a little. After a few moments Lance brought himself up only to slam down with a moan. He continued at a slow pace, rolling his hips as he bounced and listened to the sound of skin hitting skin or Shiro's noises of pleasure fill the room. Lance would go faster every few minutes until he could feel Shiro slamming deep into him. It was when he shifted and that one special spot was hit that Lance tightened again and moaned out.

 

Shiro gripped at his hips and slammed up into that spot again and again, listening to the way Lance was panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. It was driving him crazy and he let out an almost feral growl as he moved the papers out of the way and off the desk only to replace them with Lance. He heard the Cuban gasp as he slammed into him again, gripping his stocking covered legs and spreading them more as he thrusted fast and hard, listening to Lance whine and beg.

 

"You like that?" He groaned as he slammed in again, just barely grazing the prostate causing Lance to let out a choked sob. "You like getting fucked by your teacher on his desk? I bet this isn't the first time either. You probably beg for so many cocks. You're such a good little slut." Shiro's grip tightened and Lance knew he was going to bruise the next day but he couldn't find the energy to tell the other to stop. It all felt too good and he was so close with each word. He cursed softly and arched his back, the desk rocking under him with each slam of the other's hips. It only took a couple more of those slams before Lance was coming hard with a silent scream. Shiro groaned and pounded hard into him a couple more times before coming deep inside him.

 

It took a couple of minutes but Shiro finally got down from his orgasmic bliss enough to pull out of the other male before helping him up if the desk. Lance winced slightly and let out a sigh as he looked up at Shiro and smirked.

 

"Well that was fun. I'm definitely going to be feeling this for a few days." He let out a little laugh.

 

Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah sorry about that.. Uh maybe I can help you feel better." He bit his lip as he fixed himself to make himself decent again. Lance gave him a confused look before he watched the older man grab a pen and paper and will something down only to hand it over to Lance. "Detention is over you are dismissed." He smirked and winked before gathering up his stuff and leaving. The blue eyed boy watched him before looking down at the phone number on the slip of paper.

 

All Lance could feel was his heart flutter and the one thing that was going through his mind as he left the class and campus was giving that number a call and making plans with his substitute teacher. This should be fun.


End file.
